


One summer day

by QueenPotatos



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, and of alcohol in a festive way, mention of young being young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPotatos/pseuds/QueenPotatos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The summer day Makoto finds out why 1+1=3 sometimes.<br/>Or the Art of finding out the obvious and keeping it to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One summer day

**Author's Note:**

> The Song:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QL8N4QcnpWE&index=4&list=RDg5230-3KlHk

 

 

It was a warm summer day. 

During the break they had often met all together, most time the Samezuka group joined them as well and always, Rin was there. 

He had just put the twins to bed when he saw it. It was in his eyes. 

It was the day before Haru's 19th birthday. The sky was clouded and the clouds coloured by the sunset with orange and pink, and sometimes purple. Haru said it would be a very beautiful scenery to paint and Rin on his right commented on the romantic side of the sky. Makoto jus thought it was getting late. 

The big party was for tomorrow but he felt that for some reason Rin was slow to leave and go back to the dorms and that there must be a reason. He invited him home, and Haru invited himself. They ate and drank. That wasn't part of their habits and they weren't even 21 yet, but the three of them knew it was maybe the last opportunity to share a drink for Haru's birthday before Rin's departure. 

It was on everybody's tongue but no one dare to talk about it, in front of him, in front of them. Rin was leaving again but not really at the same time, because this time Rin had found an anchor he would always come back to. This was also something everybody knew and hushed, in front of them. Some things appeared so fragile and precious that you could break them by saying their names too loud or too soon. 

They played video games and drank when midnight came, not too much but enough for the pleasant feeling of alcohol to dull their skin and untie their tongues – yet, Rin's departure was ignored again. They laughed and talked a lot, said nonsense, laughed again, put Makoto's mother's clothes on, woke up the twins once or twice...they were young, they were happy, they were life, and suddenly with the lucidity only a drunk man could have, he realized that there was something else that Rin and Haru were. 

He had just put the twins to bed when he saw it. It was in his eyes. 

It was late enough to leave but early enough not to sleep right away. Haru and Rin were at the front door, supporting each other, mostly Haru. His arm was curled around Rin's waist and his head resting of his shoulder, his cheek reddened for at least two reasons. It was in his eyes. The way he looked at Rin, the way he made him smile. The way his other hand came around Rin's neck when he whispered something in his ear – the only words Makoto could catch were _'Hold me'_ and _'Princess'_ which didn't make any sense to him, but it did for them. 

He took a step back, because beautiful and fragile things such as this could break if you stood too close too soon, if you touched them before they were completely finished and established or if you realized they were here before they were actually born. 

Haru was biting his lips and challenging Rin with his eyes, bright and shining, smiling from his head to toes. Rin feigned annoyance but was grinning as well. Their bodies couldn't contain their happiness, no matter how they wanted to. Suddenly Rin lifted Haru and hold him bridal style. They burst out of laughing and he swore he had never seen Haru smiling so much and so widely; there were tears escaping the corner of his eyes and Makoto wondered for a moment if it was because his cheeks hurt or if it was because of Rin.  

They left just like that, Haru kissed Rin's cheek with the force of a drunk men just before his ear to give him the start and Rin ran to Haru's home without a goodbye, without looking back. It had always been Rin, from the beginning to the end, it would always be Rin. 

When they were finally gone from his sight he turned his heels to his house's entrance. The door was opened and everything was silent apart from a warn breeze and Rin's steps' echo. The air smelled of the ocean and of the future.

It was a beautiful, warm summer day.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> That's spontaneous writing without editing or beta or even re reading so sorry for any mistakes or any kind of weird things it just needed to get out of my head.  
> Also the title is another song from Spirited away which is basically the same but at the beginning of the movie, I think.


End file.
